


One More Gift

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 15:24:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16835323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob’s gift wrapping is sort of annoying. But, it’s what’s inside that counts.





	One More Gift

“We’re going to be late,” you said as you walked into the living room. Rob was standing near the tree, seemingly waiting for you while you finished getting ready. The two of you were expected to be at the Speight house for Christmas dinner, and you were already running behind.

“Wait,” Rob replied, “you forgot to open a present.”

You looked over to him as you worked on applying your lipstick. He was still wearing that silly Santa hat that he had put on this morning, but at least he was in the Christmas spirit. “What? We opened presents this morning.”

“I know, but there’s one more. We must have missed it.”

You watched him as he kneeled down, reaching behind the tree to retrieve a box that you knew hadn’t been there this morning.

“Later,” you insisted, “we’re late.”

“Dinner can wait,” he chuckled, holding the box out to you with a sly grin.

“Okay, fine. I’ll open it quickly.”

You walked toward him, taking the box and he promptly sat in front of the tree.

“You might wanna sit for this,” he said. You gave him a confused look, but did as he suggested.

You unwrapped the box, which was rather large, and you couldn’t imagine what else he would have gotten for you. Under the wrapping paper was a plain cardboard box with a small note taped to the top.

 _“I love your smile,”_ you read out loud. You looked up at him, offering him one of your shy smiles that you knew drove him crazy.

You opened the box eagerly, losing your smile slightly when you revealed yet another wrapped box inside of the one you had just opened. You played along, unwrapping that box to find another cardboard box with another note.

 _“I love the way your eyes shine when you look at me.”_ You grinned at him again, noticing the smile on his own face.

Knowing that you were already late for dinner, you hastily opened that box; only to find another wrapped box, slightly smaller than the last inside. You tried not to show your frustration over how long this was taking, so you kept going; unwrapping the box, finding another note.

 _“I love the way you snort when you laugh.”_ You laughed out loud, of course snorting as you did so and immediately covering your mouth as you tried to stifle your laughter. Rob laughed along with you, looking at you with adoration in his eyes.

You opened the box. Yet another wrapped box stared right back at you; so you unwrapped it, this time looking for the note that you knew would be there.

_“I love the way your body feels next to mine (yes, even when you put your cold feet on me).”_

You continued; opening box after box, unwrapping each one and reading the small notes out loud as you did so.

_“I love the feel of your lips on mine.”_

_“I love the way you get excited about your favorite things.”_

_“I love how cute you are when you’re grumpy.”_

_“I love waking up to you every morning.”_

You had all but forgotten about dinner. You and Rob were laughing and smiling at each other as you made your way through the boxes; each one getting smaller and smaller, and each one with it’s own little declaration of his love for you attached to it.

You had finally seemed to reach the last of the boxes. The final one that you removed didn’t feel like a cardboard box this time. It was a small box, wrapped in shiny silver paper with ribbon delicately tied around it. You turned over the tag that was attached; reading out loud the five simple words.

_“I love everything about you.”_

You glanced up to Rob again and he was still smiling as he watched you.

“This has been really fun, and really cute,” you began, “but we’re very late now.”

“Last one, I promise,” he chuckled.

“I don’t trust you,” you replied, eyeing him suspiciously.

“I promise,” he repeated.

You carefully untied the ribbon, letting it fall to the floor as you unwrapped the next box. You had thought correctly at least; it wasn’t another cardboard box. This time, you found a simple wooden jewelry box. You squinted your eyes, noticing words that were engraved on the lid.

 _“I will love you forever,”_ you read out loud. You choked up just then; the silliness of actually having to open all of those boxes had passed and now things felt a lot more serious.

“Rob…” you trailed off.

“You’re not done,” he urged.

You took another moment, letting your fingertips trace the engraved words before you finally opened the box.

You placed a hand over your mouth in shock, eyes immediately welling up with tears.

There, at the end of all of those boxes was a simple diamond ring; and finally you knew what this had all been about.

“Y/F/N Y/L/N,” Rob began as he reached over to you, taking your hand in his own hand, “will you do me the honor of giving me the greatest gift that I could ask for? Will you marry me?”

“Yes!” you choked out, feeling yourself sobbing now. “Of course I will.”

Rob took the box, removing the ring and placing it on your finger. You grabbed his face with both hands, pulling him toward you for a long kiss.

When the kiss ended, you were grinning despite all the tears. They were happy tears, as you had never felt so happy in your life.

“What do you say we get to that dinner now so I can show off my fiancee?” Rob said with a smile.


End file.
